Danny Phantom,the Slayer,and The Seven Deadly Sins
by KingdomHeartsII
Summary: Danny moves to Sunnydale only to find out that he has been chosen to be a Watcher. Before he and the new Slayer can learn to work together seven deadly women come to destroy all humanity. And he thought Amity Park was bad?


Author's Note: I should like to say this is in the future of Buffy, last season not included! I wanted to do a fanfic of Danny in Sunnydale. In this story Buffy is alive but Faith died, I am sorry die hard Faith fans. . Long live Faith in our hearts. This is in the present for Danny. I hope y'all enjoy the crossover I got the idea for the Sins as villains from America's Top Model.

* * *

"We're moving?" Danny cried his bright blue eyes wide as he stared at his parents in utter disbelief. "But what's wrong with Amity Park?" His parents exchanged glances as they stood before he and his sister delivering the earth shattering news.

"We know it's hard Danny but the arrangements have been made and we'll be moving to Sunnydale, California. The town is supposed to be filled with ghosts and other creatures and it would really help our work." Danny's mom said sympathetically.

"But Tucker and Sam!" Danny cried desperately. "I can't leave! There are ghosts here that w-you need to take care of!"

"Now Danny, the people here have a minor problem compared to the people in Sunnydale. There your mother and I will catch some real ghosts!" his father said sounding far too overexcited abut their sudden move.

"But I don't want to catch some real ghosts I want to stay here with my friends!" Danny said now beginning to get angry with his parents. Sam and Tucker were all he had, it wasn't right for them to try to take his friends away!

"You'll make new friends in Sunnydale!" his mother said trying to help. "Look Danny, we found a new lead about the mysterious Slayer that the ghosts have been talking about. We can't let a lead like this just slip through our fingers."

"Why not?" Danny asked irritably. Danny had become sick of hearing the ghosts complain about someone called the Slayer who apparently was some sort of monstrous ghost destroyer that the ghosts had been telling tales about since the beginning of time. The tales had become so outrageous even Danny's father should have been suspicious of the fact that the Box Ghost claimed the Slayer was fifty feet tall with glowing red eyes and fangs that could rip through steel.

"Danny, please try to understand..." his mother said gently as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Danny jerked his shoulder away from her; his sharp blue eyes glaring at his parents furiously. "Things will be nice in Sunnydale."

"Yeah right." Danny said walking up the stairs making sure to make a lot of noise as he did so. I don't want more ghosts! I want to be normal! he shouted from the doorway of his room. He slammed the door so hard the room shook.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sunnydale California...

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" a girl called her long dark brown hair swished in front of her as she skidded to a stop at the edge of the stairs. Buffy walked down the stairs of the house seeing the young freshman at Sunnydale high standing at the edge of the stairs. "Aunt Buffy, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out of town?" the girl asked surprised.

"I thought I would say goodbye to my favorite niece before I left. Your mom's coming home a bit late tonight so she asked her favorite sister to come by one last time and look after you. You going patrolling tonight?" Buffy asked walking past the young teenager and into the kitchen. "I personally haven't seen much action but you never know."

"I'm your only niece and your mom's only sister." the girl pointed out with a slight grin. "I was planning on going on patrol, you know get used to being the only Slayer in Sunnydale for a while." she added looking back at Buffy. "You want to come with? You know, I still don't have a new Watcher since my last one turned out to be evil and tried to kill me and all of that."

"Ah yes, last Tuesday." Buffy said with a laugh. "So Sonya, anything interesting happen at school today, and what do you want to eat before we leave?" Buffy asked looking through Dawn's kitchen. Dawn's daughter, Sonya, shrugged.

"Not much, we're getting some new students. And someone actually bought the house down the street, you know the one that's been for sale for...ever?" Sonya asked. Buffy nodded. "Yeah well someone bought it. I was walking by it on my way home from school and it says it's been sold." Sonya said sitting down at the table as Buffy prepared some sandwiches.

"Sold? So who bought it? Vampires or Demons?" Buffy asked jokingly as she brought the two sandwiches she had prepared to the table.

"I was hoping for a nice family, you know normal people?" Sonya asked with a sigh. She took a bight of her sandwich her dark green eyes staring dreamily out of the window at the setting sun. The oncoming darkness meant another night of staying out late and risking her life beside her aunt trying to save the innocent people from unknown terrors that lurked beneath the streets of Sunnydale. Buffy shook her head, her dark blonde hair already starting to come out of her ponytail.

"Normal people? In Sunnydale? That'll be the day." Buffy said with a laugh as she polished off her sandwich. "My money is on demons." Buffy looked over at Sonya slightly concerned, she had been through the early years of being a Slayer herself it was hard when you were younger and for Sonya her abilities had made her seclude herself from the people at her school as Buffy had almost done. Sonya had failed to find friends like Xander and Willow to pull her through the hard times of being a Slayer and that worried Buffy. "Hey Sonya? Your arm vanished again." Buffy pointed out. Sonya blinked back to reality looking right through where her arm should have been.

"Not again!" she grumbled concentrating and turning her arm back to normal. "I know Aunt Willow was trying to help but the after effects of that spell are impossible to control." Buffy shook her head, that had been a mistake. When they first found out that Sonya was a Slayer Dawn had been devastated. Willow tried her best to help by finding a spell that was supposed to be protection against an early death but something went very wrong. Now it was like Sonya was part ghost. She could walk through walls, disappear and fly and even shoot energy out of her hands. She could change her appearance in order to use her powers with more ease. Though these powers helped her dramatically when she was fighting vampires but they drove her crazy when she was trying to be a normal kid as school.

"Hey look on the bright side ghost girl," Buffy said sympathetically "When you go through the more traumatizing episodes of high school and you just wish you could disappear you actually can." Sonya smiled slightly at this thought.

"C'mon Aunt Buffy." Sonya said sounding better. "We've got vampires to slay, and probably some demons once the new neighbors move in." Sonya said with a grin.

"That's the spirit," Buffy replied getting to her feet.

* * *

Near the Sunnydale Warehouse...

* * *

A vampire ran through the deserted alley constantly looking around him for any sign that the Slayer might be following. His beady eyes darted around in a paranoid fashion as he ran through the ill lit streets, most of the streetlights in this area of Sunnydale had been broken making it very dangerous for anyone who was not of the living dead to walk through the dark and possibly lethal alleyways. At last the vampire stopped in front of the Sunnydale Warehouse. He pushed the door open and it let out a loud, long creak of protest that echoed all around the empty interior of the storeroom. "My ladies..." he called softly into the darkness his eyes scanning the shadows for any sort of movement. "My ladies... it is I... one of your humble servants with news of the Slayers." At last a figure approached him. The figure though hidden in shadow was obviously feminine with perfect curves and long flowing hair. At last the figure stepped into the pale moonlight that streamed through the dusty cobweb covered windows. She was pale with full red lips and dark black eyes, she wore a long glittering black evening gown with a slit that revealed a majority of her leg and dark black high heeled shoes. Her jet black hair was long and flowing and she wore a dark black feather boa that covered part of her low cut dress.

"Hello again, Marsh darling," the woman said her voice smooth and seductive. She ran a black fingernail against his cheek tilting his chin upward so he could look into her cold black eyes. She batter her thick lashes looking at him with a sweet smile. "Tell me, what news do you bring my sisters and I?" she asked her voice dripping with sweetness.

"The older Slayer, Buffy, she is going on a vacation. We can kill the Slayers separately now!" Marsh said sounding rather pleased with himself as he stared longingly at the beautiful woman before him. She smiled again. Suddenly Marsh felt something tight around his neck and the next thing he knew he was hanging up in the air suspended by a strand of the dark woman's hair. Her hair had grown wild and was acting like tentacles and her eyes had gone from black and cold to white and glowing but it made her look all the more appealing as she put her hands on her hips her dark black eyes narrowed.

"We know that you dolt." the woman snapped angrily. "We're the ones who planned the entire trip to get her away. I should kill you right now for such ignorance!"

"Put him down Lust..." came the hollow voice of his savior. This girl was younger than Lust who was in her twenties, this girl was still in her teens. She dressed in a dark green dress with light green sleeves and a black belt with a green pouch on it and dark green and light green striped knee socks with black boots. Dark green strands of hair fell over the headband on her forehead with her name embroidered in green lettering on the black band: Envy.

"Yeah good help is hard to come by these days and you've killed enough of our followers already." Replied a blue haired girl to Envy's left. This girl wore several ribbons and medals on her dark blue dress with her name written on it, Pride. Pride dressed more elegantly than the others always looking as if she were about to go to some award show. She adjusted the tiara in her hair as her dark blue eyes looked in one of her many enchanted mirrors. Lust's eyes turned back to black as she dropped Marsh who scrambled quickly away. All the Sins' eyes turned white and glowing only when they were using their powers. "Tell us when the Slayer leaves Marsh." Pride called after him.

"And don't come back until she's gone". Lust warned. "Tell the others the same applies if I see one of you before Buffy leaves then..." the trailed off running a black nail across her smooth pale throat. "You understand?" Marsh nodded. "Good now get out!" Lust said maliciously. Marsh made a dash for the exit slamming the door behind him. "I can't wait until we get rid of these lackeys." Lust complained as she shook her head. "The time of our reign is nearing."


End file.
